Un texte égaré
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Attention aux textes que l'on trouve ! Il y a des textes qu'il vaut mieux ne pas lire. Heero va en faire l'expérience et pourtant... tout n'est pas négatif au final.
1. Chapter 1

_****_

__

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient.

Commentaire : Merci à haevenly sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas été écrite et à Sariad sans qui elle n'aurait pas été publiée.

**

* * *

**

****

Sale

Quelque part un jour sur la Terre

Les étudiants se bousculaient pour sortir, hormis l'un d'eux qui sortait toujours en dernier et ne se mêlait jamais aux autres s'il n'y était pas obligé. Ses calmes yeux bleus observaient le chahut.

Un des chahuteurs retenait tout particulièrement son attention. Châtain, avec de longs cheveux éternellement réunis en une natte il avait les yeux violets et toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Ce fut parce qu'il le regardait qu'il vit tomber les feuillets d'un sac trop malmené.

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus tenta de prévenir mais le groupe était déjà sorti et sa voix se perdit dans leur vacarme.

Haussant les épaules il prit ses affaires, se baissa pour ramasser les feuilles perdues et les mit dans son sac.

Il les rendrait le lendemain.

Le soir alors qu'il faisait son sac pour le lendemain il tomba dessus.

Il les déplia et commença à lire machinalement.

Le récit l'accrocha aussitôt. Il ne put cesser de lire avant la dernière ligne.

____

_L'enfant restait seul dans un coin de la cour de récréation. Il semblait presque fragile. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans._

_I__l ne parlait à personne et se renfermait d'avantage si quelqu'un venait près de lui._

_Les enseignants avaient fini par le laisser tranquille._

_Les autres enfants l'évitaient._

_C'était un fils de divorcés et il avait l'air assez différent avec ses cheveux longs et ses yeux étranges pour décourager les autres de l'approcher._

_Fils de divorcés._

_C'était presqu'une insulte aux yeux des autres enfants._

_Les gens bien ne divorcent pas._

_L'enfant solitaire ne s'en plaignait pas._

_Il préférait la solitude et le silence aux questions._

_Parce qu'il y avait eu des questions._

_Après que sa mère qui n'avait pas sa garde soit venu le chercher un après midi quelques mois plus tôt._

_Les gens de l'école avaient prévenu ses grands-parents chez qui il vivait._

_Son grand-père était venu.  
__  
Il s'était emporté contre sa mère en pleine rue._

_Devant tout le monde._

_L'enfant s'était recroquevillé dans un coin, les larmes aux yeux._

_Après cela les enseignants l'avaient pressé de questions._

_Pendant plusieurs jours._

_Essayant de savoir s'il était heureux._

_Il n'avait pas répondu._

_Parce qu'il avait un secret._

_Un grand._

_Un très grand secret._

_Depuis plus d'un an maintenant._

_Un secret qu'il ne devait dire à personne._

_Pas même à ses grands-parents._

_Un secret entre lui et son père._

_Un secret qui lui faisait un peu peur parfois._

_Sa mère ne l'aimait pas._

_Il l'avait toujours su._

_Il n'avait pas été surpris quand elle était partie sans lui alors qu'il avait quatre ans._

_Mais son père l'aimait._

_Son père l'aimait beaucoup._

_Parfois l'enfant sentait que les preuves d'amour de son père étaient mal._

_Mais son père disait qu'il se trompait._

_Que ce n'était pas mal._

_Puisque c'était agréable._

_Ce qui était agréable n'était pas mal._

_Seulement les gens, les autres gens, ceux qui n'étaient ni lui ni son père ne pouvaient pas comprendre cela._

_Ils pensaient autrement._

_Alors il ne fallait rien leur dire._

_Jamais._

_Parce que si les autres savaient de mauvaises choses se produiraient._

_L'enfant avait promis à son père. _

_Il ne voulait pas que de mauvaises choses se produisent._

_Il ne voulait pas qu'on fasse du mal à son papa._

_Son papa qui l'aimait si fort…_

_Et il grandissait avec ce secret, de plus en plus lourd._

_Ne disant à personne ce qui se passait quand son père partait avec lui dans des maisons où ils étaient seuls._

_Les années passant, il avait tellement l'habitude de se taire et d'accepter les preuves d'amour de son père qu'elles étaient devenues agréables._

_Il grandissait._

_Son corps changeait._

_Son esprit aussi._

_Vers ses douze ans il avait voulu vivre autrement._

_Il avait tenté de s'éloigner de son père._

_Etait allé vivre chez sa mère._

_Pour échapper à l'amour de son père._

_Il l'avait rapidement regretté._

_Sa mère ne l'aimait pas._

_Il l'avait vite compris._

_Pourtant un jour elle était venue le rejoindre, elle l'avait touché en posant des questions._

_Désorienté par ce comportement inhabituel, imprévu, qu'il ne comprenait pas l'enfant avait baissé sa garde._

_Il avait répondu aux questions._

_Sa mère avait écouté les réponses et s'était redressée, un mauvais sourire sur le visage._

_Il l'avait regardé sans comprendre._

_C'était fini ?_

_Et elle lui avait dit qu'avec ce qu'il venait de dire elle pouvait envoyer son père en prison._

_L'enfant s'était figé, pétrifié de stupeur et de terreur._

_Un sentiment atroce de trahison au cœur._

_Il avait hurlé qu'il nierait, il nierait tout._

_Qu'il dirait qu'elle mentait._

_Qu'elle avait tout inventé._

_Il n'avait jamais haï quelqu'un autant qu'il la haïssait en cet instant._

_Comment osait elle le trahir de la sorte ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Mais par delà la sensation de trahison et la peur qu'on envoie son père en prison il y avait la honte._

_Parce qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait._

_Jamais rien dit._

_Il avait accepté._

_Il était coupable._

_Autant que son père._

_Sale._

_Sa mère n'avait rien dit à la police._

_Rien dit à personne._

_Elle l'avait juste renvoyé chez son père._

_Avant qu'il parte elle lui infligea une dernière blessure, au cours d'une dispute, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte et lui s'obstinait à vouloir s'en aller. Retourner vers son père._

Retourner vers celui qui l'aimait.

Lui affirmant que si elle avait pu ne pas l'avoir elle ne l'aurait pas eu.

_Il n'en eut que plus encore envie de rejoindre son père._

_Son père qui venait de se remarier avec une jeune femme qui n'avait qu'une dizaine d'années de plus que lui._

_Une jeune femme adorable._

_Tellement gentille._

_L'enfant l'avait aimé très vite._

_Elle était tout le contraire de sa mère._

_Elle elle l'aimait._

_Elle ne savait pas qu'il était sale._

_Il n'était plus un enfant désormais._

_Il était adolescent._

_Il pensait que son père maintenant remarié ne l'aimerait plus comme avant._

_Il se trompait._

_Son père travaillait à domicile et certains jours lorsque sa jeune épouse était au travail il montrait à son fils qu'il l'aimait toujours._

_Peut être même plus qu'avant._

_Le garçon n'osait pas dire non._

_Il ne voulait pas perdre l'amour de son père._

_Et puisque cet amour avait un prix…_

_Alors il le payait._

_Même si c'était mal._

_Même si c'était sale._

_Même si cela l'obligeait à se taire._

_A garder ce secret._

_Même si ça le rongeait de l'intérieur._

_D'accepter._

_D'aimer qu'on le touche._

_Qu'on l'aime ainsi._

_Il pensait qu'il était vraiment très sale._

_Qu'il était coupable._

_Parce qu'il n'était plus un enfant._

_Plus un enfant du tout._

_Parce que maintenant il savait._

_Il savait que son père irait en prison si quelqu'un l'apprenait._

_Il ne voulait pas que son père aille en prison._

_Parce qu'il était aussi coupable que lui._

_Puisqu'il n'avait jamais dit non._

_Le secret restait donc un secret._

_Et lui se sentait de plus en plus sale._

_Un jour il fit L'ERREUR._

_Il avait une amie d'enfance._

_La fille d'amis de son père._

_Une très jolie jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus que tout le monde aimait._

_Il la connaissait si bien._

_Elle était son amie._

_Sa seule vraie amie._

_Ils avaient partagé tellement de choses._

_Il lui faisait confiance._

_Il lui parla du secret._

_Elle ne dit rien._

_Pas un mot de reproche ni de consolation._

_Pas un seul._

_Mais quelques jours plus tard elle lui affirma qu'elle aussi avait été touchée par son père._

_Pour lui ce fut un choc terrible._

_Son père avait touché quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_Il n'était pas le seul ?_

_Ce n'était pas possible…_

_Pas possible._

_Mais la blonde insistait, jurant qu'elle ne mentait pas._

_Il accepta de la croire._

_Brisé par ces aveux._

_Il pouvait taire l'amour de son père pour lui._

_Mais il ne pouvait pas se taire s'il s'en prenait à d'autres._

_Alors il en parla à sa belle-mère._

_Raconta tout._

_Révéla l'amour de son père._

_Ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant tellement d'années quand ils étaient seuls._

_La jeune femme écouta, choquée._

_Renvoya la jeune fille chez ses parents et son beau fils dans sa chambre._

_Ce soir là il y eu une terrible dispute entre son père et sa belle-mère._

_Son père vint le trouver et lui assena que si jamais sa jeune épouse partait il le foutrait dehors._

_Ce jour là il sut quelles étaient les limites de l'amour de son père._

_Mais la jeune femme se laissa convaincre que tout n'était que mensonges._

_La jeune fille blonde, l'amie fidèle, confessa qu'elle avait effectivement menti._

_Personne n'avait jamais abusé d'elle._

_Et lui passa pour un menteur également._

_Son père ne l'aima plus jamais._

_La vie reprit un cours paisible._

_L'incident était clos pour tout le monde._

_Pas pour lui._

_Lui se sentait plus sale que jamais._

_Et il avait le sentiment que rien ne le laverait de cette souillure._

_Parce qu'il était coupable._

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus replia les feuillets, choqué par ce qu'il venait de lire.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce texte ?

Ca avait l'air tellement vrai…

Tellement réel.

Il rangea les feuilles.

Mal à l'aise.

Il n'aurait sans doute pas du lire.

Mais il était trop tard.

Il eu du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Les mots du texte tournaient dans sa tête.

Ca restait flou, celui qui avait écrit ne rentrait jamais vraiment dans le sujet, mais tout laissait entendre qu'il s'agissait d'un viol qui avait duré des années.

Qui avait laissé la victime persuadée d'être non une victime mais un coupable.

Il espérait de tout cœur que ce n'était qu'une fiction.

Le lendemain il arriva tôt à l'établissement où ils étudiaient.

D'ordinaire il était le premier.

Mais pas ce jour là.

Ce jour là le natté était arrivé avant lui et errait dans les travées de l'amphithéâtre.

Les yeux rivés au sol.

Cherchant visiblement quelque chose.

Le cœur de celui aux yeux bleus se serra.

Il avait sa réponse.

Qui chercherait une simple fiction ?

Il s'avança, mal à l'aise.

Sortit les feuillets.

Toussota pour signaler sa présence.

Le natté se tourna vers lui.

Vit les feuilles entre ses mains.

Le regard violet s'écarquilla.

Le visage à peau claire pâlit plus encore.

Tellement d'angoisse…

Puis le natté se précipita pour reprendre son bien.

Lui arrachant presque.

- Tu as lu ? demanda t'il.

L'autre eut la tentation de mentir.

De nier.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

C'était trop grave.

Ces mots qu'il avait lus…

Trop douloureux.

- Oui…

Un silence.

Le natté avait baissé la tête.

Tremblant légèrement.

- Tout est faux. Dit il soudain.

Les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis cillèrent.

C'était tellement énorme comme affirmation.

Ca ne sonnait pas vrai.

Il en fut déçu.

L'autre n'affirmait il pas ne jamais mentir ?

- Duo… nous savons que ce n'est pas vrai…

- Je ne veux pas en parler !

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas coupable…

- SI !

- Pourquoi ?

- Comment tu pourrais comprendre ? T'as pas vécu ça ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est !

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'autres élèves.

Le brun aux yeux bleus surveillait le natté.

Craignant de le voir s'enfuir.

Mais le natté avait repris son masque souriant.

Il riait même avec les autres.

Rien ne trahissait ce qu'avait découvert le brun.

Pendant plusieurs jours ils restèrent loin l'un de l'autre.

L'un surveillant et l'autre continuant comme avant.

Mais avec tous deux la même tension au fond des yeux.

Conscients l'un de l'autre.

De la menace suspendue au dessus d'eux.

Le brun ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

Ce n'était pas son secret.

Mais il le connaissait.

En le taisant, ne devenait il pas coupable lui aussi d'une certaine façon ?

Cette idée le taraudait.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus il rejoignit le natté.

C'était un vendredi soir.

Ils n'avaient pas cours le lendemain.

- Duo…

Le natté lui fit face, un air maussade sur le visage.

- Heero Yuy c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le brun se sentit rougir.

L'autre avait parlé d'une voix contrariée, faisant bien sentir qu'il le dérangeait.

Mais il n'allait pas laisser tomber.

Il ne pouvait pas.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi… marmonna le natté.

- Je suis sur du contraire. Répliqua le brun.

La lueur de crainte qui passa dans les yeux violets ne lui échappa pas.

Elle lui fit mal.

Il ne voulait pas que l'autre le voit comme une menace mais comme un ami.

Quelqu'un en qui il pourrait avoir confiance.

Il devait le convaincre.

Il le fallait.

- Duo, s'il te plait…

Le natté le regarda, visiblement tendu.

- Bon… d'accord. Mais pas ici.

Heero approuva.

C'était trop risqué de parler dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

- Où ?

- Chez moi.

Heero considéra le natté avec surprise.

- Chez toi ?

- Oui, c'est une maison comme les autres. S'agaça Duo.

Heero rougit.

- Pardon. Allons y.

Duo hocha la tête.

Comme il l'avait dit sa maison était une maison comme les autres.

Un pavillon coquet qui n'avait rien de différent des pavillons voisins.

La chambre de Duo était aussi semblable à n'importe quelle chambre d'un garçon de leur âge.

L'habituel fouillis, les posters aux murs…

Heero resta debout le temps que Duo dégage le seul fauteuil de la pièce.

Ils prirent ensuite place.

Heero dans le fauteuil et Duo recroquevillé sur son lit, les genoux sous le menton.

Heero ne savait pas trop comment aborder la chose.

C'était tout de même un sujet délicat.

Duo fut le premier à rompre le silence.

- Tu voulais qu'on parle, on va parler. Si tu dis un seul mot sur ce que tu as lu je te casse la gueule.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'irai parler de CA au premier venu ? répliqua Heero choqué.

Le regard sombre que lui adressa Duo le blessa.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Trahi par ceux de sa famille comment le natté pourrait il lui faire confiance ?

Il leva les mains.

- Je ne vais pas insister Duo. Mais si tu veux en parler un jour… sache que je serai là.

Puis il se leva pour partir.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Duo sans bouger. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

Heero le regarda sans comprendre.

Duo baissa les yeux.

- Ce que j'attends de toi ? s'étonna Heero.

- Oui. Tu as lu ce que j'avais écrit. Tu sais ce que j'ai fait. C'est certainement pas être mon ami qui t'intéresse.

Heero en resta bouche bée.

L'indignation l'envahit mais céda rapidement la place à une profonde tristesse.

- Je voulais juste t'aider… dit il en passant la porte.

Duo se leva et lui emboita le pas, le doubla rapidement.

Ils descendaient l'escalier lorsqu'un homme entra.

Heero devina que c'était le père de Duo à la brusque tension du natté devant lui.

Il tourna les yeux vers cet homme qu'il était tout prêt à haïr sans même le connaître.

L'homme était souriant.

Il avait l'air sympathique et jovial.

- Bonjour fils, tu nous as ramené du monde ?

- Bonjour papa. Répondit Duo avec un large sourire. Je te présente Heero, un pote que je me suis fait en cours.

Heero ne put faire autrement que de serrer la main que l'homme lui tendait.

- Bonjour monsieur.

- Bonjour Heero. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Tu restes diner ?

Heero était sur le point de refuser lorsque Duo lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- Super idée p'pa ! Je vais prévenir mom !

Sous les yeux interloqués d'Heero le natté fonça vers le téléphone et composa le numéro de sa belle mère.

Heero l'entendit plaisanter avec elle et planifier les courses à faire pour le diner.

Puis la main du natté agrippa son bras et l'entraina au dehors.

Heero le suivit sans rien dire.

Un peu désorienté.

Les courses et le repas qui suivit le laissèrent muet.

Le natté parlait et plaisantait comme il le faisait en cours.

Comme si tout était normal.

A la fin du repas Heero savait à quoi s'en tenir désormais.

Il prit congé des parents de Duo avec politesse.

Duo le raccompagna un bout de chemin.

- Tu vois, tout baigne, ce n'était qu'un texte.

Heero le regarda sans rien dire.

- Je ne t'en parlerai plus alors… dit il finalement.

Duo soupira de soulagement.

Heero lui lança un regard étrange puis le laissa.

Duo le regarda s'éloigner.

Le vit s'arrêter.

Tourner les yeux vers lui.

- Quoi encore ? demanda Duo

- Tu crois que tu es le seul à avoir subi ce genre de choses ?

- Tu penses que je vais croire que tu as vécu cela ?

- Non. Parce que je ne l'ai pas vécu. Je ne vais pas dire le contraire.

- Alors fout moi la paix.

- Je ne l'ai pas vécu. Mais je sais ce que c'est.

- Oh, vraiment ? Ironisa Duo.

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi j'ai les yeux bleus ? répondit Heero en s'éloignant.

Duo en resta muet de stupeur.

Mais déjà Heero avait disparu au coin d'une rue.

Duo rentra chez lui, songeur.

Pendant plusieurs jours il ne cessa d'y penser sans oser s'approcher d'Heero.

Mais la curiosité fut la plus forte.

Il le rejoignit à la fin des cours.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Pas ici. Répondit Heero d'une voix brève.

- Où ?

- Pas chez toi en tout cas. Mais si venir à mon appartement te pose problème…

Duo hésita.

Heero soupira et sortit son portefeuille.

L'ouvrit.

Dévoilant la photo d'une japonaise d'une vingtaine d'années.

- Qui est-ce ? questionna Duo.

- Ma mère.

- Elle date cette photo.

- C'est la seule que j'ai. Elle s'est suicidée.

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux.

Heero rempocha son portefeuille.

- Mais si tu veux en savoir plus ce sera chez moi.

- OK. On y va ?

Heero hocha la tête.

Il conduisit Duo dans le studio qu'il louait non loin.

- C'est petit. Remarqua Duo en entrant.

De fait le studio était vraiment minuscule.

- C'est suffisant et dans mes prix. Répondit Heero pas vexé pour autant.

- Ce n'est pas ta famille qui paie tes études ?

- Non.

Heero l'invita à s'asseoir sur le tapis et sortit des boissons fraiches d'un petit frigo.

Duo but quelques gorgées puis le regarda.

- Tu n'avais pas des trucs à me dire ?

Heero reposa son verre et ferma à demi les yeux.

- Ma mère avait eu une éducation assez libre mais sa famille était tout de même traditionnaliste.

- Et ?

- Elle a été violée. Mais elle a résisté à la pression familiale et tenu bon jusqu'à ma naissance. Mais comme sa vie était de plus en plus pénible elle a fini par se suicider.

Duo grimaça.

- Tu avais quel âge ?

- Cinq ans.

- Ca pas du être évident…

- J'ai survécu.

- Quand même…

- Je préfère ne plus y penser. Je m'en suis sorti. Je suis libre maintenant.

Duo hocha la tête.

Lui tendit la main.

- Amis ?

Heero la prit et la serra doucement.

- Amis

________

__

.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient.

Commentaire : Ce texte met fin à trente ans de silence et j'ai du mal à l'écrire. D'ordinaire je ne poste pas aussi vite deux chapitres mais devant l'accueil du premier chapitre je n'ai pas hésité longtemps. Pour en terminer et ne plus jamais revenir en arrière. Lorsque les derniers mots seront écrits je refermerai ma mémoire dessus. Si le silence est une défense, que sont les mots ?

**

* * *

**

Silence

_Quelque part un jour sur la Terre_

Heero considéra avec soucis le natté qui se tenait quelques rangées au dessous de lui dans l'amphithéâtre.

Le natté avait l'air nerveux, mal à l'aise.

Il avait l'air de souffrir aussi.

Inquiet il descendit vers lui.

- Duo ? Ca ne va pas ?

Comme de juste le natté s'empressa de lui sourire.

- Bien sur que si. J'ai juste un peu mal au ventre…

Heero soupira et s'assit près de lui.

- Je reste avec toi.

Contre toute attente le natté ne protesta pas.

Il avait vraiment très mal.

Comme la douleur ne faisait que croitre Heero le raccompagna chez lui vers la fin de la matinée. C'était un vendredi, rater une demie journée de cours ne serait pas trop grave.

Ils firent un détour par le cabinet du médecin de famille de Duo malgré les réticences de ce dernier.

- Pourquoi déranger le toubib ? C'est sans doute ces barres chocolatées que j'ai mangé ce matin…

Le médecin examina distraitement le natté, lui fit une piqure contre la douleur et dit à Heero de le raccompagner chez lui.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas trop grave. Mettez le au lit, qu'il se repose. Je passerai le voir lundi matin.

Comme il n'y avait personne Heero resta près de lui.

Au soir il regarda le natté qui dormait à demi.

Duo souffrait visiblement encore beaucoup.

Personne n'était encore rentré.

Heero se résigna à interroger le natté.

- Duo, ils rentrent vers quelle heure ?

Le natté soupira, entrouvrit les yeux .

- Lundi…

- Hein ! C'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?

- Tu m'as pas demandé… marmonna Duo en se recroquevillant.

Heero secoua la tête.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, c'était certain.

Il allait devoir rester.

Il arrangea un lit de fortune pour lui à côté de celui du natté qu'il avait installé dans la chambre d'amis au rez de chaussée.

Il ne préférait en effet pas le voir se promener dans l'escalier.

Le samedi passa.

Duo ne voulait pas manger et vomissait tout ce qu'Heero tentait de lui faire avaler.

Malgré toute sa vigilance Heero ne pouvait être sans cesse à ses côtés, il s'absenta le dimanche matin pour aller chercher des affaires chez lui et Duo qui se sentait moite et sale profita de son absence pour prendre un bain malgré sa faiblesse. Pris de vertiges au bout de quelques minutes le natté se traina vers la porte et la déverrouilla juste à temps.

Il s'écroula inconscient sur le seuil.

Heero le trouva ainsi quelques minutes plus tard.

- Duo !

Il ramena le natté à son lit.

De plus en plus inquiet pour lui.

Mais que faire d'autre qu'attendre ?

Il n'était pas de la famille et Duo se refusait à prévenir le SAMU.

Finalement lundi arriva et avec lui le médecin.

Qui fut horrifié de voir dans quel état se trouvait le natté et contacta lui-même les urgences en disputant Heero pour ne l'avoir pas fait plus tôt.

Le métis se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait dit que ce n'était pas grave et que le natté devait juste se reposer.

L'ambulance arriva et embarqua le malade récalcitrant.

Heero laissa un mot aux parents de Duo et se mit en route.

Le temps qu'il atteigne l'hôpital Duo était déjà en salle d'opération.

Pour une intervention d'urgence.

Les parents de Duo enfin revenus débarquèrent alors que le natté était toujours en salle d'opération.

Heero les salua froidement.

Restant à distance raisonnable.

Il leur en voulait de ne pas avoir été là quand le natté avait besoin d'eux.

Encore que vu la situation, l'absence du père n'était pas un grand mal.

Il était présent quand le médecin vint expliquer que Duo avait été opéré d'urgence d'une péritonite.

Qu'il était hors de danger mais qu'une heure de plus et le pire serait arrivé.

Heero se retira, bouleversé.

Il avait failli laisser mourir le natté.

Si le médecin n'était pas passé…

S'il était passé plus tard…

Il essaya d'imaginer la vie sans Duo.

N'y parvint pas.

Lorsqu'il revint voir le natté ce dernier tourna ses yeux violets vers lui.

- Heero… aide moi à les quitter.

Heero hocha la tête.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il savait il voyait la souffrance de l'autre sans aucun voile.

- Tu peux compter sur moi.

Quelques semaines plus tard ils emménageaient dans un même appartement.

Il était le seul à voir le vrai visage de Duo.

A l'entendre pleurer parfois la nuit.

Il était le seul témoin de son angoisse.

De ses doutes.

Hors de l'appartement Duo souriait.

Riait.

Etait sociable et agréable.

Ne montrait jamais rien de cette blessure secrète.

Il avait appris à le prendre dans ses bras la nuit.

A ne rien dire.

Duo n'aurait pas supporté qu'il dise quoi que ce soit.

La douleur était encore trop vive.

La blessure trop fraiche.

Un jour il l'avait trouvé debout devant le miroir de l'armoire, contemplant la longue et large cicatrice barrant son ventre, souvenir de la laparotomie faite sur lui le jour où il avait failli mourir.

Le regard violet était brouillé par les larmes.

Duo l'avait fixé par le biais du miroir.

- Tu vois Heero, maintenant je ne risque plus rien…

- Nani ?

Duo avait désigné sa cicatrice du doigt.

- Plus personne ne voudra de moi avec cette marque. Plus personne ne voudra me le faire encore…

C'était dur à entendre.

Mais c'était plus dur encore de se forcer à rester immobile, de ne pas dire que si.

Il y avait quelqu'un qui voudrait toujours du natté.

Peu importait la cicatrice.

Lui voudrait toujours de lui.

Toujours.

Il était encore trop tôt.

Mais un jour il lui dirait.

Finalement il s'était avancé et avait entouré son compagnon de ses bras.

Oui, son compagnon.

Maintenant il pouvait le penser.

En attendant de le dire à voix haute.

Mais il pouvait dire autre chose.

Aimer, c'est aussi prendre des risques.

- Tu te trompes Duo, elle n'est rien. Pour moi tu es toujours le même.

Duo s'était raidit contre lui.

Avant de se détendre.

De poser les mains sur les siennes.

De murmurer un mot.

Un seul.

- Merci…

Après cela tout avait changé sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte vraiment.

Ils étaient devenus complémentaires.

Etre ensembles, être en couple, ce n'est pas seulement coucher.

Leur relation n'était pas basée sur le sexe.

C'était plus fort et plus profond que cela.

La confiance était le ciment qui les réunissait.

Heero ne posait pas de questions.

N'imposait rien.

Il laissait le natté s'ouvrir à lui à son rythme.

Un jour Duo lui avait fait face.

Le visage pâle.

- Je vais aller le voir. Elle est en déplacement. J'ai besoin de réponses. Tu comprends ?

- Oui. Tu veux que je vienne ?

- Jusqu'à la gare… avait répondu Duo.

Heero l'avait accompagné aussi loin qu'il le lui permettait.

Duo était allé seul affronter son père.

Il ne lui avait posé qu'une seule question.

Cela avait suffit.

- Papa est-ce que tu as déjà regretté ce que tu m'as fait ?

Il avait lu la surprise et l'incompréhension sur le visage de son père.

Avait compris que jamais son père n'avait eu le moindre remords.

Le moindre regret.

Il était le seul à avoir honte.

Le seul à souffrir.

C'était comme une gifle en plein visage.

Jamais il n'avait tant haï son père que ce jour là.

Mais il s'était contenu.

Il n'avait rien montré.

Avait écouté un couplet qu'il connaissait par cœur sur la société qui ne comprenait pas.

Maintenant lui avait compris.

Et il était temps de faire un choix.

Il avait quitté la maison blessé mais délivré.

Bien sur, il ne pardonnerait jamais.

Bien sur parfois il haïrait cet homme, son père qui lui avait fait CA.

Mais il allait continuer à vivre.

A sourire.

A rire.

A aimer.

Il n'irait pas à la police.

Il était trop tard et à quoi cela servirait il ?

Quand bien même on le croirait…

Envoyer son père en prison n'effacerait rien.

Il aurait toujours ces blessures en lui.

Et il blesserait la femme qui l'avait accepté.

Il détruirait sa famille.

Non.

Il allait continuer à se taire.

C'était du passé.

Il ferait avec les crises de douleur qui viendraient plus tard.

Il ne serait pas seul.

Il aurait Heero.

Heero l'attendait sur le trottoir devant la gare.

Ils s'étaient enlacés, sans se soucier des regards.

Duo avait pleuré.

- Je l'ai fait Heero… je l'ai fait…

- Viens, rentrons, tu me raconteras à la maison.

Ils étaient rentrés.

Duo avait raconté.

Pleuré encore.

Blessé mais soulagé.

Bien sur il y aurait encore des moments de doute.

Des moments de honte.

Mais il était libre.

Il avait fait son choix.

Il garderait le silence.

Puisque son père n'aurait jamais honte.

Puisque parler ne servirait qu'à le faire souffrir d'avantage lui.

Qu'à blesser celle qu'il disait sa mère.

Puisqu'Heero l'aimait malgré tout.

Malgré CA.

Au fil des ans qui avaient suivi il s'était reconstruit.

Il ne pensait plus à CA.

Sauf de rares jours où quelque chose le lui renvoyait en plein visage.

Les impératifs du travail avaient fait qu'Heero et lui ne vivaient plus ensembles.

Mais ils restaient unis.

Son père qu'il continuait à voir, pour rien au monde il aurait cessé de voir celle qu'il aimait comme une mère, avait tout fait pour les séparer.

Soulignant avec application le moindre défaut d'Heero.

Pendant un temps Duo avait choisi son arme habituelle : le silence.

Puisqu'Heero et lui ne vivaient plus au même endroit.

Il n'avait rien dit à ses parents.

Mais il continuait à le voir chaque fois que possible.

Puis un jour il avait eu assez de force pour leur dire qu'Heero et lui restaient un couple.

Que cela leur plaise ou non.

Il se passerait de leur approbation.

Pour la seconde fois il s'était senti libéré d'un grand poids.

Il n'était plus un tricheur.

Sauf sur un point…

Mais ce point là lui faisait trop peur pour qu'il en parle.

Pourtant…

Il avait besoin de savoir.

Etait il coupable comme il l'avait cru enfant ?

Heero lui disait qu'il était une victime.

Mais…

Comment le croire, sachant ce qu'il avait fait ?

Il avait cherché, cherché, partout où il pouvait trouver des preuves de son innocence sans jamais réussir à s'en convaincre.

Il avait lu des témoignages.

Mais personne, personne ne semblait avoir vécu ce que lui avait vécu.

L'avoir vécu et ressentit comme lui.

Il continuait à se sentir sale quand il y pensait.

Il avait essayé de trouver des réponses par des moyens détournés.

Il n'avait obtenu qu'un grand silence.

Tout d'abord il avait pensé que c'était parce qu'il était coupable finalement.

Heero qui était là lorsqu'il avait fait sa dernière tentative l'avait pris dans ses bras.

- Non Duo. Ce n'est pas toi le coupable. Simplement, c'est trop dur à accepter tu comprends ?

Duo l'avait regardé les larmes aux yeux.

- Alors je n'aurais jamais de réponse…

- Duo, tu les as déjà les réponses. Ne te laisse pas blesser par le silence.

- Tu as raison Heero. Je vais écrire la fin de cette histoire et ce sera terminé.

Heero lui sourit et caressa sa joue, pensant en lui-même que ce ne serait pas terminé mais qu'ils sauraient vivre avec.

* * *

Heero a sans doute raison, ce n'est jamais vraiment complétement fini, on a toujours des moments de doute et de colère. Mais cette fic elle l'est et ça n'a jamais été aussi agréable d'écrire le mot FIN.


End file.
